Instinto
by Tilim
Summary: Você fez os meus instintos virem a tona, enquanto tentava recuperar aquele sentimento que eu mesmo a fiz esconder.


**INSTINTO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Protegê-la. Essa era meu dever e minha única obrigação.

Quando tentei mata-la, uma parte de mim morreu. A parte do ódio pela sua superioridade. Eu já deveria ter entendido que você nasceu nessa família porque mereceu. Hinata, a kunoichi sem inimigos, herdeira do Clã Hyuuga.

Eu queria seu posto, me achava mais forte, mais competente, mas honrado e digno, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

Não quero nem pensar no que teria sido de mim se eu a tivesse matado aquele dia. Eu certamente teria morrido junto com você.

Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes me torturei e me massacrei por causa daquilo, principalmente durante e época em que você não me encarava mais ou se dirigia a mim como Neji-san e não como Neji-nii-san.

Sei que no começo eu não gostava disse, Nii-san, mas eu me acostumei e me senti estranho quando você deixou de usá-lo, eu tentei feri-la e você estava me afastando. Esse é o instinto humano, não chegar perto do que é perigoso.

Eu aprendi a minha lição. Eu tentei fazer uma coisa horrível da qual me arrependi mortalmente e estava recebendo o meu castigo, a sua rejeição.

Eu tentei me manter longe de você, por um tempo, também, mas nenhum humano pode ser uma ilha, isso também e puro instinto, e tentei me reaproximar. Devagar, aos pouquinhos, fomos-nos tornando próximos de novo e o Neji-nii-san voltou a seu vocabulário.

Começamos a treinar juntos a partir daqueles dias em que recomeçamos a aproximação, comecei a perceber o quanto ela é determinada e esforçada.

Seus olhos voltavam a mostrar a vivacidade para comigo, mas aquele brilho, aquele brilho que era só meu e que se perdeu no Exame Chunin ainda não tinha voltado. Estava escondido em um lugar extremamente fundo da sua alma, mas assim como a você, a persistência dos Hyuuga é genética e eu não iria desistir até reencontrar aquele brilho nos seus olhos perolados tão parecidos com os meus, mas tão diferentes.

Os anos foram passando e, para primos, os pensamentos pecaminosos não puderam ser impedidos de virem a minha mente, afinal, sou também um garoto de 16 anos.

Mesmo quando pequeno eu já a achava linda, ficou mais bonita ainda com a idade, Hinata-sama.

Ao mesmo tempo em que te observava treinar sozinha com a ajuda do Byakugan eu queria tomar tantas atitudes e lhe dizer tantas coisas e queria ser correspondido, mas a sua admiração pela Uzumaki lhe cegava fazendo-a pensar em amor.

Eu me martirizava ainda mais quando você chorava por ele, mas meu peito se aquecia quando isso acontecia nos meus braços. Eu não gostava de te ver sofrer por quem não merecia, mas esse é seu jeito, sempre pensando nos outros antes de si mesma. E de noite, quando você me pedia, eu sempre ficava lá te olhando adormecer e depois ficava velando o seu sono e raras vezes que adormeci, acordei com você acariciando meus cabelos.

Mas eu não podia me aproximar, desde sempre meu único trabalho era protegê-la. Custe o que custar, era o meu lema.

Faltava pouco para você completar dezoito anos e tomar a posse do Clã e eu estaria ao seu lado, te protegendo.

Não digo que não tentei te esquecer, afinal, era proibido, até onde eu sabia, primos ficarem juntos, e tentei uma aproximação com a Tenten. Preciso dizer que não funcionou?

Você também foi forte e esqueceu Naruto quando o Uchiha fugiu e ele finalmente ficou com a Sakura Haruno. Seu coração sempre frágil e bondoso foi feito em pedaços, eu estava lá, eu te consolei e enxuguei suas lágrimas. Depois disso dedicou-se ao Clã Hyuuga mais que nunca, sei que queria mostrar a seu pai que podia, que era forte e merecedora.

Sua festa de aniversário chegou e com ela sua festa de posse. Seu pai subiu ao palco e você tremia, eu estava ao seu lado e você apertava minha mão. Ele começou a falar e uma única notícia nos aterrorizou.

- Minha filha precisa se casar, agora que se tornou a líder do Clã – ele disse – E já escolhi o pretendente.

Isso bastou para que você saísse correndo e chorando, fiquei mais um pouco para ouvir o nome do desgraçado e poder matá-lo pra você.

Fiquei chocado com que meu tio escolheu. Então não era uma proteção à toa? Tinha um propósito todos àqueles anos. E depois de me recuperar do choque fui atrás de você. Lhe encontrei no terraço, sentada na mureta e mal me aproximei você se tacou nos meus braços, novamente chorando no meu ombro e encharcando o kimono cerimonial.

- Hinata-sama...

- E-ele não... Não pode f-fazer isso... Comigo... – sua voz estava embargada pelo choro e dizia entre os soluços - ...Neji-nii-san...

- Hinata-sama...

- E-e-eu... Já a-amo outro, Neji...

Aquilo fez meu coração se apertar, ele perdeu os batimentos, eu pude sentir.

- E-eu já te a-amo, Neji...

Naquele momento o meu coração que estava parado reacendeu rapidamente e os batimentos ficaram ainda muito acelerados. Uma luz apareceu na minha mente e um largo sorriso se pôs no meu rosto. Ainda nos matinha-mos abraçados, nenhum dos dois queria soltar.

- Acho que precisa saber quem é seu pretendente, Hinata-sama – me afastei sério, segurando-lhe as mãos – Aceita se casar comigo?

Os olhos perolados se encheram de lágrimas de novo e, por um segundo, pensei que tivesse dito alguma coisa errada, mas ela me abraçou de novo e resolvi interpretar aquilo como um sim.

- Eu também te amo, Hinata-sa... – mas ela calou meus lábios com a mão.

- É s-só Hinata, agora...

E foi no terraço da Mansão Principal do Clã Hyuuga que nós travamos nosso primeiro beijo, intenso e preciso, a segurei pela cintura e, trazendo-a junto ao meu corpo, comecei a nos rodar, isso fez com que Hinata começasse a rir durante o beijo, o sorriso tão lindo e tão único dela como eu jamais vi.

E foi lá que eu percebi que o brilho do meu amor retornara aos olhos dela.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**


End file.
